Adult
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jung Kook polos? Coret. Kenyataannya otaknya sudah terkontaminasi. Bicara agak vulgar itu sudah wajar. Jung Kook sudah dewasa. Tapi ingat! Dia tidak mesum!/Bad Summary/VKook, MinYoon, NamJin/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Adult**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Drabble, One Shoot, M**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Cast: All Members BTS**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: VKook, RapJin, MinSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Ini sih, idenya dari pribadi. Shi tau, cukup tau. Tapi gak mesum, gtu... Duh~ Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Huft~ Akhirnya selesai juga..." desahan lelah keluar dari mulut sang maknae BTS saat ia menyentuh sofa panjang di dorm.

"Tidur di kamarmu, maknae..." ujar Jin seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala maknae mereka itu sembari terkekeh, lalu berlalu ke dapur. Kalian taulah dia mau apa... *Makan*

Jung Kook memejamkan matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu, hingga ketenangannya diusik oleh si Alien group.

V menepuk pelan pipi tanpa cacat milik Jung Kook. Membuat Jung Kook mengerang karena terusik.

"Kookkie~ Bersihkan dulu dirimu. Baru tidur, arra?" bujuk V.

"..."

"Kau boleh makan es krim vanilla-mu malam ini." pasrah V memakai senjata terakhirnya untuk membujuk Jung Kook.

Jung Kook membuka matanya segera. Menatap V penuh harap, hingga V mengangguk meyakinkan. Kembali Jung Kook bersorak kegirangan lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Jung Kook berdiri di depan lemari es. Ia menatap es krim vanilla-nya dengan antusias sementara V tengah mengusak rambut basah Jung Kook dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis keramas.

Duduk di kursi meja makan, Jung Kook menyantap es krim vanilla-nya dengan berbagai gumaman. V menyelesaikan kegiatannya lalu menatap penampilan Jung Kook yang sangat menggemaskan.

Bagaimana tidak? Bajunya lebih besar dari badannya. Jari-jari tangannya saja tertutup sempurna hingga 10 cm lebih panjang dari jarinya. Bawahnya menutupi 5 cm di atas lutut. Sedang Jung Kook hanya memakai celana pendek yang sepanjang bajunya. Terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana, bukan?

Jung Kook sangat _childish_ jikalau mau tahu. Jung Kook saat di dorm lebih lucu dan imut layaknya maknae dibanding saat _on stage_. Lihat penampilannya saat perform Dope? Nah, kebalikan dari Jung Kook yang _manly_.

"V~ah! Mau ikut nonton, tidak?!" teriak Ji Min dari ruang tengah dorm.

"Nonton apa?!" sahut V. Sungguh, sekarang dorm ini bagai hutan jika mereka tetap berteriak seperti itu.

"Nonton di laptopnya Rap Mon Hyung!" sahut Ji Min. Baiklah, ini hutan. Bukan dorm.

Seketika V terdiam mendengar jawaban Ji Min. Ia melirik Jung Kook yang masih terbengong sembari mengemut sendok es krimnya.

Jung Kook sudah dewasa, memang. Otaknya memang sudah ternodai. Tapi... Jung Kook tidak mesum.

"Pasti video porno, ya?" celetuk Jung Kook ringan tanpa dosa. V mengangguk pelan tapi ragu. "Hyung tidak ikut nonton?" tanya Jung Kook seraya melirik V.

"Waktunya tidur, Kookkie. Sudah malam. Bukankah kau bilang tadi lelah?" titah V. Jung Kook mengangguk saja, lalu berniat melenggang pergi ke kamar. "Eh? Gosok gigi dulu, Kookkie~"

"Eoh? Tadi kan Kookkie abis mandi, Hyungie. Gosok giginya udah." jawab Jung Kook dengan nada imut khas anak kecil.

"Tapi barusan kau makan es krim ini, kan?" ujar V sembari merapikan bekas es krim Jung Kook di meja makan. Jung Kook ber-oh ria seraya mengangguk mengerti.

Jung Kook masuk ke kamar mandi. Percaya, tidak percaya. Seluruh cairan mandi Jung Kook itu khusus untuk bayi. Dimulai dari sabun, shampoo, odol, bahkan sikat gigi. Gigi Jung Kook itu kecil seperti bayi kelinci. Jadi sikat giginya kecil. Sikat gigi anak di bawah 10 tahun, tahu?

* * *

Jung Kook mengusak matanya yang sudah terasa berat di depan pintu kamar mandi. V memperhatikannya dan mulai menuntun Jung Kook ke kamar RapKook. Tapi mereka harus melewati ruang tengah dulu.

"Ahh~ F-Fas... terhh... Ohh..."

Suara dari laptop Rap Monster sang Leader bergema. V kaget tertegun. Sementara Jung Kook membuka matanya lebar kembali sembari mengernyit.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa menonton di sini?!" teriak V. Sayangnya tidak dihiraukan.

Semakin lama, suara-suara aneh nan ambigu itu membuat wajah V ikut memerah seperti member lain yang menonton.

"Aish! Pindah-pindah!" tegur V dan segera menarik Jung Kook ke kamar RapKook.

Jung Kook di dudukkan di ranjang si maknae itu oleh V. Sedang Jung Kook menatap V khawatir.

"Hyungie, gwaenchana?" tanya Jung Kook dengan salah satu tangannya yang mengelus lembut pipi V. V menggeram rendah merasakan sentuhan itu. "Hyungie terangsang?" celetuk Jung Kook polos.

V menatap Jung Kook dalam. Jung Kook sudah tahu hal-hal dewasa macam itu. Tentu. Jung Kook kan sudah dewasa. Tapi Jung Kook tidak mesum. Ingat! Jung Kook hanya menanggapinya biasa. Sekadar tahu.

V mempertemukan dahi mereka, lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka pelan. Jung Kook terkikik geli. Tak lama, V mempertemukan bibir mereka juga. Mengecupnya lembut, melumatnya halus, menghisapnya dengan penuh hati-hati. Menggigitnya perlahan dan berperang lidah yang masih di katakan aman(?).

"Emmh~ Mmmh..." hingga Jung Kook melenguh. Jung Kook mengalungkan lehernya pada V dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang V. Sementara V menekan tengkuk Jung Kook dan menarik pinggang Jung Kook agar mendekat.

V perlahan membaringkan Jung Kook di ranjang. Kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. V menatap wajah Jung Kook yang memerah dan begitu menggoda. Bibir Jung Kook sudah membengkak setelah ia mainkan. Nafas yang belum teratur itu di dukung dengan mata yang sayu. Jahil, V menggesekan kejantanan mereka berdua di bawah sana.

"Aahh... Hyungh..." membuat desahan pertama Jung Kook terlepas indah.

"Masih tertidur, eh?" goda V. Jung Kook memejamkan matanya. "Kau lelah? Kau mengantuk, Kookkie?" tanya V pelan. Jung Kook bergumam mengiyakan. "Geurae. Tidurlah."

V menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jung Kook. Memeluk erat maknae itu penuh sayang. Sekali lagi, V mengecup bibir itu menyampaikan good night kiss. Jung Kook terkekeh pelan dengan mata masih terpejam dan melesakkan kepalanya pada dada V.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar. Suara nafas teratur juga memenuhi kamar itu. V perlahan turun dari ranjang, kemudian menyelimuti sang maknae. Jung Kook terlihat damai dalam tidurnya meski gurat lelah itu terlihat jelas.

V keluar dari kamar Jung Kook perlahan. Setelah berada di luar, V berniat ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus urusannya. Tapi... sepertinya mereka belum selesai. Apa lebih baik ikut menonton juga? V sudah horny. Menimang sebentar, V akhirnya menyusul member lainnya yang sepertinya pindah lokasi ke kamarnya, Ji Min, dan J-Hope.

CLEK!

"Ahh... Ohh... Terushh... Nam Joonh... Junniehh~!"

"Chimh... Ahh! Pelanh... pelanh... Ahh.."

Oh! Apa ini?

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Awalnya rate T. Tp kyknya dosa bgt nyantumin rate aman. Jd ganti, jd tinggi. Dosa tanggung masing2... #kabur Review, please... ^^**


End file.
